1. Technical Field
The present inventive concepts relates to a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In semiconductor devices, bandwidth is typically used in measuring performance of a memory. The bandwidth is proportional to a frequency, which may correspond to a speed of the memory, and is also proportional to the number of input/output pads of the memory. Many studies are related with development of methods for increasing the frequency, but there is a limit in increasing the frequency. Therefore, to enhance the memory performance, increasing the number of input/output pads, rather than increasing the frequency, is taken into consideration.
A wide input/output (I/O) device is a type of memory device having a plurality of input/output pads.